


Christmas Lights

by InkStainedWings



Series: Michael/Adam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Michael wakes up in the middle of the night to find his and Adam's adopted daughter staring at the tree.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Michael/Adam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582177
Kudos: 23





	Christmas Lights

Michael frowned as he heard a noise coming from the living room of his and Adam’s apartment. He normally just laid in bed with his mate throughout the night while Adam slept but the noises drew him from Adam’s side to investigate.

He stopped by the room across from theirs peeking in before continuing down the hall, leaning against the wall as he watched the source of the sound.

A little wild haired child had snuck from her bedroom to curl up on the couch blanket tugged all the way up to her nose. She was watching the Christmas tree lights change color with the most raptured expression Michael thought he had ever seen.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” He asked her making his presence known and causing her to jump a little before settling back down with a nod once she saw who it was.

“I love the colors.” She agreed scooting from where she had been cuddled in the corner to curl up on Michael’s lap once he joined her on the couch.

“This is my first Christmas tree too.” He admitted to her pressing a kiss to her forehead. He couldn’t hide how much he adored her anymore than he could hide his love for Adam. Sam and Dean had saved her from some demons but they had found out they had been trying to replicate Azazel’s experiments with demon blood and children. Adeline had been raised by the demons since an infant and hadn’t known her birth parents or any normal sort of life. Sam and Dean had planned to keep her in the bunker but Adam had refused to let them make her fear herself like they had with Jack, who was also living with the pair now he had returned. Michael doubted these two would be their last foundlings either. Adam was too kind hearted and he refused to leave children with his brothers.

“Aww you guys didn’t invite me to cuddle?” Adam pouted and Adeline hopped from Michael’s lap to latch onto Adam. She refused to leave his side anytime he was awake since he plucked her from the bunker. Michael found it adorable.

“I wanted to watch the lights. Can we get Jack to join is too?” She asked giving Adam giant puppy dog eyes.

“I suppose, of he’s not sleeping, you can ask him. Maybe Papa Michael might even make us all some hot chocolate?” Adam said and Michael sighed as if he was being asked for the moon before getting up to prepare the drinks.

He could sense Jack was awake and feel the nerves that let him know Jack had wanted to join them but he still felt unsure about fitting in the new family. Luckily he could never resist Adeline anything so if she asked, Michael knew he’d come out.

Sure enough after the little girl had run into Jack’s room and pounced on him, Jack wondered out with her in his arms. “Addy said something about hot chocolate?” he asked as Michael brought a tray over to the living room with four mugs and a plate of cookies.

“Yep, the peppermint kind. I even remembered to use boiled water this time.” Michael said playfully and Adam wrinkled his nose at the reminded of last attempt.

“It’s hot chocolate dear. Not cold. Come on. Get under the covers so we can all watch the lights.” Adam said holding open the blanket Adeline had dragged out so Jack and Addy could join him under it and Michael snuggled to his other side after handing out the drinks.

Jack braved the first sip before smiling and nodding. “Much better this time.” He agreed while Addy giggled at his whipped cream mustache.

Adam closed his eyes resting his head against Michael’s chest looking completely at peace with their little family there beside them.

“Merry Christmas.” He murmured quietly and Michael kissed him softly.

“Merry Christmas my love.”


End file.
